


Marcus Keane's Apartment

by linady52



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: When Marcus invited Peter over to his apartment... Set after the season 2 finale.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Peter Osborne
Kudos: 8





	Marcus Keane's Apartment

Marcus invited Peter over to his apartment even though he was nervous about showing it. He never had a place of his own before, and he really didn’t know what to do with it. The place was already furnished with a couch, a few chairs and a table, and a double bed. Plus, the payment for rent is what he was able to afford. 

Peter arrived at four in the afternoon with a few bags in hand. Marcus let him settle them down on the table. He wanted his thoughts on the place. 

“What do you think?” Peter looks around the place. He was surprised by the size. “It is a bit bigger…” 

“Yeah, I know.” Marcus then looks at Peter, “I think the landlord likes me because I spoke to them in Spanish.” Hearing that, Peter smiled at him. It wasn’t easy for Marcus to adjust for his new life. 

“I can give you some decorating tips over lasagna.” Peter looks around the kitchen for anything they can use. He spotted two plates and grabbed the only two forks and knives in the drawer. Alongside the two glasses in the dish rack.

“Do you have any pots and pans?” Marcus handed him a plate, “Two pans and two pots.” Peter can see the pattern, “Just like everything else.”

Marcus couldn’t help but smile at him. Everything he said was true. “Plus one teapot.” Marcus ate two slices of the lasagna. Peter hoped that the oven works so he can heat up the leftovers.

“Do you want me to visit you every weekend?” Marcus nodded his head, “Yeah… I would like that.” It was fair enough for the both of them. Marcus didn’t want Peter to check on him all the time.

Luckily, Peter founded a notepad and pen sitting nearby. “We can make a list together of things you need. So, I can order them for you.”

Marcus needed curtains since he does not like the window blinds. “And some towels… since the ones I got are too thin.”

It was nearly seven in the evening when Peter had to leave for the last ferry at eight. But he wanted to give Marcus a small present. He handed him one of the bags. “It is a housewarming present from me to you.”

Marcus received the bag and started to remove the present… which turns out to be a potted plant. He immediately felt touched by it, “This is really sweet…” Then, Peter revealed the truth. Why he got Marcus the plant, “It is nearly impossible to kill.”


End file.
